Hrabia Sandorf/II/7
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} VII. Powikłania. Przed czternastu laty Silas Toronthal opuścił Tryest, ażeby stale zamieszkać w Raguzie. Nie było nic naturalniejszego napozór jak to, że bankier, czując się Dalmatyńcem z urodzenia, postanowił powrócić do ojczyzny, zaniechawszy dalszych spekulacyj giełdowych. Po wykonaniu wyroku na dwóch skazanych w twierdzy Pizino i po ucieczce hrabiego Sandorfa, który zginął w morzu Adryatyckiem, sadowe orzeczenie zostało uzupełnione konfiskatą majątków. Z więcej niż skromnego mieszkania hrabiego Zathmara, prawie nic nie pozostało, ale zamek Artenak, ze wszystkiemi przyległościami, kopalniami i lasami stanowił ogromną fortunę, należącą do hrabiego Macieja Sandorfa, która uległa konfiskacie. Rząd podzielił majątek ten na dwie części, z których jeden oddał denuncyantom, drugą zaś przeinaczył dla małoletniej córki hrabiego, wprowadzając czasowy sekwestr aż do ośmnastego roku prawej dziedziczki z zastrzeżeniem, że gdyby dziecko przed osiągnięciom pełnoletności umarło, majątek stałby się własnością państwa. Słowem denuncyanci otrzymali nagrody w sumie wynoszącej półtora miliona guldenów. Przedewszystkiem spólnicy podzielili się otrzymanemi pieniędzmi. Sarkany, posiadając tak znaczną fortunę, nie dbał już o bankiera, który ze swej strony pragnął jak najgoręcej pozbyć się swego byłego agenta. Sarkany opuścił więc Tryest w towarzystwie Zirone i nikt nie wiedział, co się stało z dwoma awanturnikami, przebywającymi czasowo w Tryeście, gdzie nie byli tak znanymi, jak Silas Toronthal. Po ich odjeździe, bankier swobodniej odetchnął. Zdawało mu się, że nareszcie uwolnił się od tego niebezpiecznego człowieka, który umiał wyzyskać swoje z nim stósunki. Jednakże, cóż znaczyły te bogactwa dla człowieka tak lekkomyślnego, jakim był Sarkany? Można się było spodziewać, że strwoniwszy w nikczemny sposób nabyty majątek, powróci do dawnego spólnika zbrodni. W sześć miesięcy później, Silas Toronthal uregulował swoje, bardzo zachwiane interesa, zaniechał spekulacyj giełdowych i opuścił Tryest, ażeby zamieszkać w Raguzie. Prawdopodobnie, owo postanowienie opuszczenia Tryestu spowodowane było szczególniejszego rodzaju okolicznością — o której później mówić będziemy — znaną jedynie byłemu bankierowi i jego żonie. Okoliczność ta zniewoliła ich nawet do chwilowego stósunku z Namirą, spólniczką Sarkanego. Silas Toronthal, aczkolwiek rodem z Raguzy, opuściwszy to miasto w bardzo młodym wieku, był w niem dziś człowiekiem zupełnie obcym. Jego rodzice nie żyli już od lat wielu, krewnych nie miał żadnych. W towarzystwie raguskiem przyjęto bardzo dobrze bogatego człowieka, o którym tyle tylko wiedziano, że w Tryeście był jednym z najpierwszych bankierów. Silas Toronthal, mając zamiar osiedlić się stale w Ruguzie, nabył pałac w najarystokratyczniejszej dzielnicy miasta. Zaczął prowadzić dom na wielką skalę, a w jego salonach można było spotkać najdostojniejsze rodziny. Słowem przyjmował w swym domu i był przyjmowany u przyjaciół nawzajem. Zdawało się, że bankier z Tryestu nie czuł wyrzutów sumienia. Obawiał się jedynie, aby czasem nie mógłby go skompromitować w chwili tryumfu. Ale przy jego boku istniał wyrzut niemy, chociaż żyjący — była nim pani Toronthal. Nieszczęśliwa ta kobieta, zacna i uczciwa, wiedziała o wszystkiem. Jedno słowo niebaczne, wypowiedziane przez męża w chwili finansowego niepowodzenia, które miał nadzieję poprawić częścią majątku hrabiego Sandorfa, jak też podpisy, jakie bankier od żony swej wymógł, zniewoliły go ostatecznie do szczerego przed nią wyznania okropnej prawdy. Pani Toronthal uczuła nieprzezwyciężony wstręt do człowieka, którego była żoną. Do jakiego stopnia mogło być spotęgowane to uczucie, łatwo pojąć, gdy dodamy, iż żona bankiera pochodziła i Węgier. Wspominaliśmy jednak, że pomimo niezaprzeczonej prawości, była to kobieta bez energii, zupełnie uległa swemu mężowi. Przygnębiona obecnie tak strasznym ciosem, czuła się bardziej jeszcze bezsilną, nieszczęśliwą. Od tego też czasu, żyła samotnie i rzadko wychodziła z domu, udzielając się tylko, ile stawało się to niezbędnem w jej położeniu. Widywano ją wprawdzie na świetnych zebraniach w pałacu przy ulicy Stradone, ale po dopełnieniu obowiązków damy wielkiego świata, kryła się najchętniej w swoich apartamentach. Natomiast zajmowała się z całym zapałem wychowaniem swej córki, na którą przelała wszystkie swe uczucia. W dwa lata jednak, po osiedleniu się Toronthalów w Raguzie, ten stan rzeczy znacznie się pogorszył. Niespodziewany wypadek zrodził obawy w zakamieniałem sercu byłego bankiera, a wzmógł ciężkie strapienia jego żony. Pani Batory, wraz z synem i starym Borikiem opuściła także Tryest, a mający krewnych w Raguzie, sprowadziła się do tego miasta. Wdowa po Stefanie Batorym nie znała Silasa Toronthala, nie wiedziała nawet, że hrabia Sandorf miał jakie interesa z bankierem. Nie domyślała się też wcale, że człowiek ten brał udział w zbrodniczych intrygach, przez które trzej szlachetni mężowie zostali straceni. Ale pomimo, że pani Batory nie znała byłego bankiera z Tryestu, to on znał ją wybornie. Było mu też bardzo nieprzyjemnem, że rodzina ta zamieszkała w tem samem co i on mieście i było mu niemiło spotykać w ulicy nieszczęśliwą wdowę, ciężko pracującą, ażeby się utrzymać i wychować jedynaka. Gdy pani Batory do Raguzy przybyła, Silas Toronthal mieszkał już we własnym pałacu, w którym się wytwornie i kosztownie urządził, zawiązawszy już nowe znajomości i stosunki. Były bankier z Tryestu nie mógł zatem po raz trzeci zmienić miejsca pobytu. — Można przywyknąć do wszystkiego! — pomyślał. I postanowił nie patrzyć na oczywiste i nieustanne dowody swej haniebnej zdrady i zdawało mu się, że to wystarczy. To jednak, co było dla bankiera zwykłą nieprzyjemnością, stało się dla jego żony przyczyną ciągłych zmartwień i wyrzutów sumienia. Pani Toronthal próbowała nawet kilkakrotnie — w sekrecie przed mężem, a zachowując ścisłe incognito przed wdową — dopomódz pani Batory, której jedynym środkiem do utrzymania była nieustanna praca. Wdowa po Stefanie Batorym nie przyjęła żadnej pomocy. Inny jeszcze nieprzewidziany, a nawet napozór nieprawdopodobny zbieg okoliczności, przyczynił się do pogorszenia tych draźliwych stósunków, które w dalszym ciągu miały straszne następstwa. Córka pani Toronthal miała dwa lata i sześć miesięcy, gdy jej rodzice pod koniec roku 1867 osiedlili się stale w Raguzie. Sawa liczyła obecnie lat siedemnaście. Urocze to dziewczę, przypominające więcej typ madziarski, niż dalmatyński, odznaczało się bujnemi, lśniąco-czarnemi splotatami. Niezwykły blask rzucały jej wielkie, pełne wyrazu oczy, po nad któremi rysowała się ciemna brew na szlachetnem czole. Koralowe usta pełne wdzięku, płeć nieco śniada, kształtna kibić i wzrost więcej niż średni, łączyły się harmonijnie w jedną całość, którą pięknością nazwać było można. Zawsze jednak poważny i smutny wyraz twarzy tego młodego dziewczęcia zadziwiał wszystkich i czarował zarazem. W tej smętnej zadumie, znamionującej wraźliwe i uczuciowe temperamenta, było coś potężniejszego, bo pomimo woli czuło się niem owładniętym, chociaż i zasmuconym także. Ten niepospolity, stały nastrój duszy panny Toronthal był przyczyną, że znajomi i przyjaciele jej ojca, którzy bywali w salonach wspaniałego pałacu przy alei Stracone, okazywali młodemu dziewczęciu wiele względów, nie śmiąc się jednak zbliżyć. Śmiało można było twierdzić, że dziedziczka wielkiej fortuny, która kiedyś w całości jej przypadnie, powinna była być szczęśliwa. W takich warunkach Sawa mogła łatwo i świetnie wyjść za mąż. Zdarzyło się nawet, że młodzi ludzie, odpowiedni jej pod każdym względem, oświadczali się o rękę bogatej i pięknej panny, ale dziewczyna zapytywana w tej mierze przez matkę, dawała bez wahania odmowne odpowiedzi. Silas Toronthal w podobnych wypadkach nie wypowiadał swego zdania i możnaby wnosić z jego postępowania, że dotychczas nie spotkał człowieka, któryby odpowiadał jego życzeniom. Ażeby uzupełnić charakterystykę Sawy Toronthal, należy wspomnieć o jej uwielbieniu dla wszystkiego, co piękne i szlachetne, a w szczególności dla uczuć patryotycznych. Nietylko, że zajmowała ją polityka, ale żądna wiadomości, odnoszących się do dziejów ojczystych, entuzyazmowała się dla heroicznych czynów, któremi rodzinny jej kraj może się poszczycić. Uczucia te wzniosłe i szlachetne, których z pewnością nie zawdzięczała Silasowi Toronthalowi, wzbudziły się w jej sercu, zaszczepiane niewidzialną ręką opiekuńczego anioła. Czyż to nie tłómaczy dostatecznie owego jakiegoś tajemniczego, możnaby rzec, duchowego zbliżenia się, które spostrzegliśmy już pomiędzy Piotrem Batorym a Sawą Toronthal? Tak, niewątpliwie. Widocznie w tym wypadku, szczęście nie sprzyjało bankierowi i psuło mu wszystkie plany, sprowadzając razem tych dwójo młodych ludzi. Sawa miała lat dwanaście, gdy pewnego dnia wskazano jej Piotra, mówiąc te słowa: — Jest to syn męczennika, który zginął dla sprawy węgierskiego narodu. Tych kilka wyrazów zostało na zawsze w pamięci tego szlachetnego umysłu małej dziewczynki. Tymczasem oboje wyrośli, dojrzeli. Sawa myślała już o Piotrze, nim ten ją zauważył. Ona widziała go tak poważnym, tak zamyślonym! Był biednym, ale pracował, aby się stać godnym swego imienia... Znane jej były dzieje jego rodziny. Wiadomo nam, jak Piotr Batory zachwycony był Sawą, której usposobienie odpowiadało temperamentowi młodzieńca i jak pokochał ją całą siłą młodzieńczego zapału, gdy młode dziewczę nie rozumiało jeszcze, jakiego rodzaju budzi się. w niej uczucie. Wypada jeszcze określić stosunek Sawy do jej rodziców. W obecności ojca panna Toronthal nie była nigdy skorą do wywnętrzeń. Chłodne obejście byłego bankiera nie zachęcało do sercowych uniesień córki, która zdawała się, pomimo młodego wieku, pojmować ową różnicę pojęć, dzielącą ich od siebie. Sawa szanowała ojca, a prócz tego uczucia, nie było nic więcej w jej sercu, aczkolwiek wyznać należy, że bankier nie silił się ścieśniać szlachetnych popędów córki, objawiających się przy każdej sposobności. Jednakże pochodziło to także z pewnego wyrachowania. Inne zupełnie uczucie żywiła w swem sercu Sawa dla pani Toronthal. Jeżeli żona bankiera ulegała swemu mężowi, który niewiele miał dla niej względów, to jednak była to w całem tego słowa znaczeniu zacna niewiasta. Pani Toronthal kochała Sawę szczerze, bo odczuła i zrozumiała wielkie zalety tego szlachetnego serca. Ale te uczucia były wyegzaltowane pewnym rodzajem podziwu, uwielbienia, a nawet nieco obawy wobec szlachetności i stałości charakteru Sawy, co dałoby się wytłómaczyć przesadną miłością macierzyńską, która na niewdzięczność lub niewzajemność uskarżać się nie miała prawa. Dziwnem się zapewne nie wyda, że pani Toronthal pierwsza spostrzegła budzącą się miłość w umyśle i sercu młodego dziewczęcia. Sawa rozmawiała często z matką o biednej wdowie po Stefanie Batorym i o jej synie Piotrze, nie spostrzegłszy bolesnego wrażenia, jakie wywierało na jej matce nazwisko tej nieszczęśliwej rodziny. Gdy pani Toronthal przekonała się, że Sawa kocha młodzieńca, mimowoli pomyślała: — Bógby to dał! Łatwo się domyśleć, jakie znaczenie miały te słowa w ustach pani Toronthal, ale niepodobieństwem było orzec, do jakiego stopnia miłość Sawy mogła być słusznem zadośćuczynieniem krzywd, wyrządzonych rodzinie Batorych. Pomimo to jednak, pani Toronthal, kobieta nadzwyczaj pobożna, wierzyła, że wszystko to stało się zrządzeniem Opatrzności i że maż powinien zezwolić na zbliżenie się tych dwóch rodzin. Nie wspominając nic przed Sawą, postanowiła rozmówić się z byłym bankierem. Ale Silas Toronthal, po pierwszych słowach uniósł się straszliwym gniewem, którego nie starał się nawet powściągnąć. Nieszczęśliwa kobieta zalana łzami, powróciła do swoich apartamentów, a szorstka odpowiedź męża brzmiała jej ciągle w uszach: — Strzeż się, pani!... Pożałujesz tego, jeżeli się kiedykolwiek odważysz wspomnieć o czemś podobnem! W taki sposób Toronthal przyjął tę wiadomość, która prawdopodobnie nie była mu nieznaną. Ale uniesienie bankiera świadczyło jednak, że nosił się z jakiemiś innemi skrytemi planami, których niepodobieństwem było dociec. Od lat piętnastu Silas Toronthal nie miał żadnej wiadomości o Sarkanym, a przecież należało się spodziewać, że awanturnik ten w każdym razie powróci, mając dobrze w pamięci zobowiązanie i pewną od niego zawisłość byłego bankiera z Tryestu. To też myśl taka prześladowała ciągle Toronthala, który przeczuwając z tego powodu wielkie jeszcze nieprzyjemności, starał się dowiedzieć rozmaitemi sposobami, co się z jego byłym agentem stało. Ale wszelkie poszukiwania okazały się bezowocnemi, a niespodziewane pojawienie się Trypolitańczyka, należało uważać za niewątpliwe. Nie były więc bezpodstawnemi obawy Silasa Toronthala, który wiedział, że jedynie śmierć Sarkaniego mogła go uwolnić na zawsze od tego niebezpiecznego człowieka. Z tego też powodu niewątpliwą było rzeczą, że były bankier z Tryestu z uniesieniem przyjąłby wiadomość o zgonie swego wspólnika zbrodni, a być nawet może, iż natenczas zapatrywałby się zupełnie inaczej na projekta żony, które obecnie tak go gniewały. Ale podobnej wiadomości nie można się było doczekać. Takie były stosunki, gdy wieczorem dnia 10 czerwca w salonach Toronthala zapowiedziano wizytę Sarkaniego. Tego samego dnia rano Sarkany w towarzystwie Namiry wsiadł do wagonu w Cattaro, ażeby koleją żelazną udać się do Raguzy. Wieczorem był już na miejscu i stanął w najpiękniejszym hotelu, gdzie przebrawszy się, pospieszył do byłego bankiera, nie tracąc ani chwili czasu. Silas Toronthal przyjął Trypolitańczyka i wydał rozkaz, aby im w rozmowie nie przeszkadzano. Wizyta Sarkaniego trwała długo, nikt jednak nie byłby w możności powiedzieć, nad czem się naradzali, o czem mówili, co wreszcie postanowili. Ale w dwadzieścia cztery godziny rozeszła się wiadomość po mieście, która niejednego wprawiła w zdumienie. Mówiono bowiem powszechnie o wkrótce się mającym odbyć ślubie Sarkaniego, milionera z Tripolis, z panną Sawą Toronthal. Na nic się nie zdały ani prośby matki, ani okazany wstręt córki, której ojciec miał prawo — jak się wyrażał — rozporządzić jej losem i ręką. Powiemy jeszcze w krótkości, jakie powody zniewalały Sarkaniego do tego ożenienia. Trypolitańczyk był zrujnowany. Część majątku, którą otrzymał za dokonaną denuncyacyą, nie wystarczyła awanturnikowi nawet na lat piętnaście. Od czasu jak opuścił Tryest, Sarkany podróżował po całej Europie, sypiąc garściami złoto i dogadzając wybrykom swej fantazyi w Paryżu, w Londynie, w Berlinie, w Wiedniu i w innych miastach rozmaitych krajów. Po użyciu wszelkich przyjemności, straciwszy wiele, próbował szczęścia w grze w ruletę. W tym celu zwiedzał kolejno wszystkie domy gry, istniejące jeszcze natenczas w Hiszpanii, Szwajcaryi i Saksonii. W taki sposób stracił ostatki nikczemnie nabytego mienia. Nie potrzebujemy dodawać, że Zirone towarzyszył Trypolitańczykowi wszędzie. Strwoniwszy prawie wszystko, powrócili do Sycylii, gdzie nie tracili daremnie czasu, aż do chwili, w której Sarkany uznał za stósowne zgłosić się do byłego bankiera z Tryestu. I w rzeczy samej, czyż mogło być co naturalniejszego od szlachetnego projektu ożenienia się z Sawą, jedyną dziedziczką bogatego Silasa Toronthala, który Sarkaniemu nie mógł odmówić niczego. Trypolitańczyk nie ukrywał przed bankierem wcale swego krytycznego finansowego położenia. Spólnicy z lat dawnych porozumieli się. Ślub miał się odbyć dnia 6-go lipca. Można sobie łatwo wyobrazić, przez jakie katusze przechodził Piotr Batory w ciągu tych trzech tygodni. Jego rozpacz była nie do opisania. W przystępach bezsilnego gniewu zamykał się w domu albo uciekał z mieszkania i biegł za miasto bezwiednie. Słów pociechy nie słuchał wcale. Dopóki nie było mowy o wyjściu za mąż Sawy Toronthal, Piotr Batory łudził się jeszcze nadzieją szczęśliwszego rozwiązania tego stósunku. Dziś, gdy Sawa miała stanąć z innym przed ołtarzem, ujrzał nową przepaść nie do przebycia, która na zawsze miała go przedzielić od ukochanej istoty. Pomimo przyrzeczeń, doktór Antekritt opuścił go. Ona, przy całej swej energii i wzajemności, którą mu okazywała, widocznie zezwoliła na związek małżeński z nieznanym człowiekiem. Dziwne jakieś rzeczy działy się w pałacu przy alei Stradone, których nikt dociec, ani zrozumieć nie zdołał. Napróżno więc nieszczęśliwy młodzieniec gubił się w domysłach, ale ostatecznym rezultatem była zawsze tylko rozpacz. Cypel Pescade, baczny na wszystko, co się działo i co mówiono w mieście, prawie pierwszy dowiedział się o zaszłych wypadkach. Doniósł zatem natychmiast doktorowi nietylko o mającym się odbyć ślubie Sarkaniego z Sawą Toronthal, ale także i o wrażeniu, jakie wieść ta wywarła na Piotrze Batorym. W odpowiedzi na to doniesienie otrzymał list z Cattaro, w którym doktór polecił mu tylko pilniej śledzić wszystko, co się dalej dziać będzie. Tymczasem smutny stan nerwowego rozdrażnienia Piotra pogarszał się, w miarę jak zbliżał się ów fatalny dzień 6-go lipca. Nieszczęśliwa matka nie mogła już uspokoić syna ani na chwilę, bo czyż możebnem dla niej było zmienić projekta Silasa Toronthala? Zresztą już z samego pośpiechu, z którym naznaczono dzień ślubu, wnosić było można, iż małżeństwo to ułożone oddawna, że Sarkany i bankier znali się od lat wielu i że „trypolitański milioner” miał na ojca Sawy wpływ szczególniejszego rodzaju. Piotr Batory, dręczony rozmaitemi uczuciami, napisał list do Silasa Toronthala na tydzień przed mającym się odbyć ślubem. Ale na list nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Młodzieniec starał się spotkać z bankierem na ulicy, lecz i to mu się nie udało. Zakochany, przyprowadzony tem do ostateczności, postanowił być u Toronthala w pałacu... Zastał drzwi zamknięte... Sawa Toronthal i jej matka stały się od dni kilku niewidzialne. Nie było możności zobaczeniu się z niemi! Młody inżynier, który nie mógł widzieć się ani z Sawą, ani z jej ojcem, spotkał kilkakrotnie Sarkaniego. Trypolitańczyk wyczytał w oczach młodzieńca nienawiść, na którą odpowiedział pogardliwem spojrzeniem. Piotr Batory chciał go znieważyć, wyzwać, zmusić do pojedynku... Ale czyż Sarkany byłby stanął i przyjął wyzwanie, gdy za dni kilka miał zostać mężem Sawy Toronthal. W ten sposób upłynęło sześć dni. Piotr, nie zważając na błagania matki, ani na prośby Borika, wyszedł z domu wieczorem dnia 4 lipca. Stary sługa postanowił udać się za nieszczęśliwym, ale ten wybiegłszy na ulicę, znikł mu wkrótce z przed oczu. Młodzieniec, jakby oszalały, szedł bez celu przez odludne i wązkie uliczki, aż wreszcie puścił się wzdłuż murów miasta. W godzinę później przyniesiono go konającego do domu matki. Pchnięcie sztyletu zraniło śmiertelnie górną część płuc w piersi młodego inżyniera. Nie ulegało najmniejszej wątpliwości, że Piotr Batory w przystępie strasznej rozpaczy usiłował odebrać sobie życie. Cypel Pescade, dowiedziawszy się o nieszczęśliwem zdarzeniu, pospieszył do telegraficznego biura. Doktór Antekritt w godzinę po wypadku otrzymał w Cattaro wiadomość o samobójstwie młodzieńca. Niepodobnaby opisać boleści pani Batory na widok syna, któremu kilka godzin pozostawało do życia. Ale wrodzona jej energia rozumnej matki i tym jeszcze razem niewieścią zwalczyła niemoc. Przedewszystkiem ratunek, łzy później. Sprowadzono natychmiast lekarza, który obejrzał konającego, zbadał słaby i uciążliwy oddech, przekonał się za pomocą sondy o głębokości rany, wreszcie przyłożył odpowiednie bandaże. Zrobił wszystko, co było w jego mocy, ale nie miał żadnej nadziei uratowania życia. W piętnaście godzin później nastąpił krwiotok, który opłakany stan młodzieńca znacznie pogorszył. Oddech stawał się coraz krótszy i zdawało się, że lada chwila zgaśnie z ostatniem westchnieniem. Pani Batory padła na kolana i zaczęła modlić się gorąco, prosząc Boga, by jej zachował syna. W tej chwili drzwi się otworzyły... Doktór Antekritt zbliżał się zwolna do łoża konającego. Pani Batory chciała się rzucić ku niemu... On wstrzymał ją jednym ruchem ręki. Doktór pochylił się nad Piotrem i zdawał się badać go, nie mówiąc ani słowa. Potem patrzał na niego z jakąś nieprzezwyciężoną wytrwałością. Zdawało się, że z oczów jego tryska siła magnetyczna i że swoim wzrokiem wprowadza własne życie i własną wolę w tego, który za chwilę miał przestać samodzielnie myśleć. Nagle Piotr pod wpływem nadludzkiej siły podniósł się nieco, otworzył oczy i spojrzał na doktora... poczem padł bez życia. Z piersi nieszczęśliwej matki wyrwał się rozdzierający okrzyk rozpaczy i zemdlała w rękach starego Borika. Równocześnie doktór Antekritt zamknął oczy zmarłego; następnie podniósł się i wyszedł z pokoju mówiąc zaledwie dosłyszalnym głosem zapożyczoną sentencyą z indyjskiej legendy: „Śmierć nie niszczy — ale czyni niewidzialnym”.